pcfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Na Kim
Kim Mi Na or better known by her nickname Mina is one of the main characters in the Porkchop N' Flatscreen series and one of the four main girls of the series, along with Ayane, Mai and Mouse She is a female delinquent who leads a group of trouble-making girls called 'The Bangers', a name which comes from their similar hairstyles. Mina is an anti-hero, who's alignment changes based on her motivations at the time. Personality Nutt, leader of the Krunky Punks, describes Mina as such: "Short Temper, no attention span, bad grades, no tits, kinda violent, not very bright, promiscuous, petty and probably gonna end up in jail." And while Mina takes offense and slaps him for saying this, she still says that it's an accurate description. And with all of her actions throughout the show, this is true. Her short temper and violent nature is shown in many episodes, including the very first episode where she attacks Mai (whom she thinks is a boy) for walking into the girl's bathroom. Her short attention span is also shown many times, especially when it comes to boys or yaoi, where she forgets everything else in order to focus on it. Though it's also shown in Episode 21 that under certain circumstances, yaoi can give her heightened sense, actually improving her abilities and focus. Her intelligence also varies at times, while smart enough and skilled enough to concoct a plan to kidnap Bobby, trick Ayane multiple times during their fight, and nearly best her in Episode 21, there are many other instances where Mina is seen acting goofy or ditzy (for comedic effect in most instances), though this could also be attributed to her lack of focus. She's shown to have a tender side at times, doing things such as moving Taylor and Josephine (the two most prominent members of the bangers) once they are beaten by Morrigan so they can rest and lending Mai her skateboard so she can save Ayane, even forgiving her once she breaks it (though this is slightly influenced by Mai's appearance at the time). She has a horrible memory, forgetting that Mai is a girl in Episode 2, not remembering her past with Stick Bandit at first and, in episode four , it is revealed that she also can't remember dreams when she wakes up, even the good ones. She is a skater, and takes pride in her board. This is seen when she gets angry at Mai for breaking it in Episode Five and through how often she used it. She seems to be jealous of people with better figures (breast size and body type) than her, and, similarly to Mai, she becomes upset if anyone calls her breasts small or teases her about it. After episode 5, though somewhat hinted in episode 2, she starts a budding relationship with Mai and becomes very close to her over time, seemingly developing a crush on her. And in episode 12, her crush on her is confirmed when she declared her love for Mai after realizing she was dead, and, after encountering her in episode 18 and asking who she had a crush on, she kissed her before knocking her out. Due to her love for Mai and crush on Bobby, she becomes incredibly jealous of Ayane feeling as though she stole Mai and Bobby away from her and that they care about Ayane more than her. She begins to feel empty and unwanted, especially after Morrigan tells her that she is, desperately trying to prove to herself that she is wanted, setting up for many people to try and get a kiss from her. But still she felt unwanted and even contemplated suicide. She is later convinced by Halloway Jr to breakup Ayane and Bobby, kidnapping Bobby and forcing Ayane to save him in order for her to prove that the love they have isn't real, which she later reveals is exactly how she felt about her own relationship with Mai due to Ayane. Appearance Mi Na Kim has straight black hair which she wears with bangs and pigtails. She has brown eyes. She wears a ragged grey tank top with a pig-tailed skull, and flowers on it. She also wears a camouflage print short skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, black high knee socks, and white sneakers. She also LIKES UR MOM Abilities While losing most of the battles she's fought in, Mina's an incredibly skilled fighter. She able to react quickly to attacks and counter accordingly, and has extremely powerful kicks which she pulls off with athletic prowess. She also has the ability to generate electricity, similarly to Morrigan, and can either make her kicks electrically charged or enveloped herself, and anyone close by, in an orb of lightning. She uses her electric abilities in every fight she's taken part in throughout the series. She's shown to be strong enough to even beat Morrigan, at least temporarily, and nearly beat Ayane twice, but was caught off guard by her both times, causing her to lose. And despite having been knocked into a wall at full force by Ayane using her family's strongest technique, getting knocked out and becoming bloody in the process, she still managed to get back up and continue fihting not too long afterwards, showing her great durability. It's also revealed in episode 21 that, at times, yaoi can become a source of power for her, causing her abilities to become enhanced. She was able to easily overtake Ayane, only being stopped by a trick Ayane pulled on her. Trivia * She is very very VERY into yaoi (term for boy x boy). * She is the leader of The Bangers. * The fact that Mina forgets everything that happened to her in a day could imply that she has short term memory loss. * Mina is shown to be bisexual, showing attraction towards boys, Bobby and Halloway being two examples, and yaoi, but also harboring feelings for Mai, and professing her love for her in episode 13. She is also shown to be attracted to Mouse, Angela Rose and Ayane, mostly due to their large breasts. * She thinks Mai is as cute as a puppy. * Part of the "Skim Milk Sisters". * She has a father and a brother but her mother is deceased. * Mina's greatest strength is that she is cute and she can get away with anything because of it. * Her greatest weakness is that she is "45% bitch". * She is proud of her squad (the Bangers). * Mina's greatest embarrassment is getting spanked by Angela Rose in episode 4. * Her favorite Scooby Doo character is Shaggy because he is "a fellow slacker". * She LOVES teddy bears. * She is a huge fan of Rick Sykes, * She states that Mai "Boyish girl" and Bobby "Girlish boy" are both kind of hot. * In some episodes, Mina is portrayed as an antagonist, though, she still has good intentions. Category:Porkchop n flatscreen Category:Characters Category:Females